R e P L A Y twins
by Druella.Alicexx
Summary: In which the Potters are very much alive, just hiding amongst the muggles, waiting for the moment it felt safe to return, with their new family in tow. Because Harry deserves a shot at growing up with a family.
1. T h a t N i g h t

**R** _e P L A Y_**; twin**_s_

-**_H_**_a_**rr**_y P_**ott**_e**r a**n**d th**e_** S_or_ce**_re_**r's _St_on**_e_**-**

**This story is dedicated to Mr. Harry Potter, who I think deserves a shot at growing up with a family.**

_S u m** m a r y;**_ **In which the Potters are very much alive, just hiding amongst the muggles, waiting for the moment it felt safe to return, with their new family in tow. Because Harry deserves a shot at growing up with a family.**

_D i s **c l a i m e r;**_ **I, Druella Alice, do not own Harry Potter(characters, plot, setting, etc.) in any way, shape or form. I am not making any money off of this and do not plan/expect/hope to. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Any other works of fanfiction close to mine is purey coincidental and this story is not copied from them, but from my own head. Though, if there is a story that is undeniably similar to mine, please notify me so I can remove this story.**

_P a i **r i n g s; You, the audience, may make suggestions, but I want this to be mainly a DracoxOC. Anything else you guys want me to write I'm pretty much up for. :)**_

_W a r **n i n g s; **_**Basic warnings of Chamber of Secrets, slight shonen-ai(boys love), fluff, AU(ish~?), OC. I am following the basic storyline, the only difference being 1. Harry has a twin brother 2. The Potters surivive. So, Harry might seem OOC, but he's gonna be really happy.**

**P**_**r****olog**_**ue**

_T h a t - N i g h t_

"You bloody _fucking _worm!" Sirius snarled. "How could you do this to THEM?" The tall, dark haired male stood, grabbing his coat and racing for the door.

His companion swallowed down a feeling, guilt, and let out a pained breath. "Voldemort...he would have killed me, Sirius!" He argued, though his voice was weak. "I just-"

"If anything happens to James or Lily, " Sirius said, his voice dangerous. "Or Merlin forbid their _sons_... _I_ will kill you _and_ your precious _Dark Lord_." He said the name with utmost hatred, the title stirring many emotions inside of him.

Sirius slammed the door shut. He walked out into the darkness, cold nipping at his face, his hair blowing in every direction.

"Hold on, Potter." He mumbled to no one in particular.

Wormtail watched from his small lighted window, as Sirius Black disapparated away.

He knew now he should have kept his mouth shut. He shouldn't have even been trusted to keep such a delicate secret! It should have been Sirius, not him!

Wormtail groaned, shutting his eyes. He ultimately knew it was the way things were. He was the coward, the chicken. The rat. He would always be. But, he needed Voldemort's power. He needed protection.

Strength.

Even if it meant his friends died.

Lily and James were probably already dead, anyways. Sirius would, without a doubt, be dead soon.

Wormtail let out a hoarse cackle. "What a pity~!"

_T h a t - N i g h t_

A familiar sight appeared in Sirius' field of vision. There was Godric's Hollow before him. Sirius was quiet, listening. The secret was gone, Pettigrew had revealed the location of the Potters. Voldmort knew. He was going to kill them.

Rage filled Sirius then, his back stiffening. The Potters were his family. His brother, his sister. His godsons. He would not let them die like that. Not ever.

Something flickered in the darkness. Sirius froze, and dropped to a crouch, the protection of the night shielding him from any possible threats.

He watched the house intensely, not ever breaking his gaze. Then he saw it. The hooded figure that was inching closer to the home. Sirius caught his breath, narrowing his eyes on the figure.

He dared not make a sound. He raised his wand, praying that James could hold him off long enough for Sirius to get close enough to get out an effective Avada Kadavra.

Voldemort was at the door now. Sirius crept forward slowly. His normal senses of a human merging with that of his Animagi, resulting in his stealthy approach.

He was the hunter now. The cloaked figure let out a small chuckle. Sirius suppressed a growl, inching closer to the house and his prey.

He could hear James call out to Lily, and Sirius knew his time was now. He stood, wand arm extended. He found James' eyes past the cloaked figure. Eyes of surprise and confusion. Sirius' eyes begged him to understand.

The hooded "man" turned then, just as James raised his wand. Sirius smirked a bit, cocky.

"Avada Kedavra." Both James and Sirius said, wands towards the intruder. A piercing howl filled the air, and Sirius stepped back in shock. Light blasted, shooting up to the sky and vanishing. It replayed in their minds, that sickening light, that howl of pain.

Sirius could hear his own breath. Heavy panting. But a grin slowly crept onto his face. His best friend stared at him, the same expression on his handsome face.

"How-?" James asked, finding his voice. Sirius' face hardened, as he stepped into the doorway. "Pettigrew."

James cursed, his eyes turning hard. "Traitor. And he told you?" Sirius nodded.

"He had some trace of guilt, I suppose. Wanted to get it off his chest." Sirius scowled. "Probably thought the snake had already done you guys in by the time he told me."

Jame's face matched Sirius'. "I'm glad he was wrong." Then, he put an arm on Sirius' shoulder, eyes gleaming.

"I'm also glad I have a friend like you, who's bloody brilliant."

Before Sirius could reply, their attention was caught by feet entering the room hesitantly. Lily Potter stood there, eyes wide and staring at the two men. She looked around for a body, but found none.

"W-what happened?"

James went to her, grabbing her arms and crushing her in an embrace. A small smile played on their friend's mouth as he watched James run a shaky hand through his wife's red locks.

"It's okay, Lily." He whispered. Their lives had been so close to ending... Had Sirius not been there...

"We must contact Albus, we must..." Lily said, her voice panicking. She gently broke away from James. "I'm going to check on the boys."

She retreated from the room, brilliant green eyes darting nervously around the house.

"Yes, James, I agree. We must alert Dumbledore to the night's events. About Peter's alliances." He smirked, eyes shining. "And the death of Voldemort."

James frowned, and looked at where the horrid "person" had once stood merciless and ready to kill. "We can't be sure he's dead, though." James whispered.

Sirius' smirk fell. "What do you mean? You were there, we cast the spel-"

"Where's the body?"

There was silence, the tempature in the room dropping. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"You're right. Where _is_ the body?"

There weren't even ashes.

A strange sound alerted the men to someone's arrival. The sound of a motorbike. A large one. James moved first, running out the door.

"Hagrid! We have to talk to Dumbledore! We have to-"

"Who'd ya think sent me?" Hagrid said, raising a brow. "He told me he put a charm on yer house, and it sensed something...?"

The giant looked around the property, squinting in the darkness. "I guess it was a false alarm?"

"Voldemort was here, Hagrid." James said calmly.

Hagrid's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. "Well, let's get ye to Dumbledore, then?" He frowned, and looked around again. "Explain everything to 'im." He mumbled under his breath.

_T h a t - N i g h t_

"I believe I understand the situation fully now." Dumbledore said, nodding and sitting back in his chair. The Potters, Sirius, and Hagrid were sitting opposite the headmaster in his office.

"Then you understand why we must go after Pettigrew. He might-"

Dumbledore waved his hand, and James fell mute.

"Pettigrew would be long gone by now, James. Right now we must discuss your future." His bright blue eyes turned to reguard Lily and the bundles in her arms. "And the future of your loved ones."

James tensed, but said nothing. Instead, Sirius said darkly, "He could still be alive."

"Unlikely. You did use Avada Kedavra. The both of you harnessing such a spell should have been enough to kill anyone."

"But it was Voldemort. Not an ordinary anyone, by any means!" Lily said, holding her sons closer to her. "What are we supposed to do?" Her voice softened, eyes downcast.

James grabbed her hand and squeezed. The office was filled with silence, as they all pondered. Hagrid stood in the very back, looking particulary thoughtful.

Sirius had a tight frown on his lips, practically glaring at his hands.

"Go into hiding." Dumbledore said finally. "Amongst the non-magic folk. Stay downwind until all this has blown over and we are sure he has gone."

Jame's eyes flared, and he stood. "And leave everyone behind? Start over?"

Dumbledore looked him in the eyes, his look kind and understanding.

"You will be able to return, but only when it's safe. Change your names, blend in. No one will find you."

"Of course, you'll contact us when you believe it's safe, right?" Lily spoke up, and all eyes snapped to her determined face.

"You can't possibly want to go throught with this?" James asked.

Lily looked down at her sons. She admired their dark hair, their faces serene as they slept, despite the arguement.

"I want to protect our family, and this seems the safest option, James." Her eyes locked with his. "It won't be forever."

"What will you tell the public?" Sirius asked, looking away from his two dear friends.

"I will tell them that both sides were destroyed."

"Bodies?"

"Completely obliviated in battle."

Sirius winced, unplayed scenes racing through his mind. He looked away from Dumbledore's calm, collected face.

"Come, we will find you a place to stay. I have some friends that can help you."

Lily nodded dumbly, as James clenched his jaw. They all stood.

"James, Lily." Sirius said suddenly. He pulled them both into a hug. "Stay safe. I'll be waiting for you."

James grinned, despite his anger towards the situation. "Goodbye, Snuffles. Take care of Lupin too, okay? You guys are gonna need each other once I'm gone."

Sirius grinned back at him, and ruffled James' messy hair. "Take care of my beautiful grandsons and Lily, then. We'll all miss you."

Lily smiled at Sirius, kissing his cheek. "Here, why don't you hold them for a few seconds?"

Dumbledore waited patiently beside Hagrid, watching the gentle scene play out in front of him.

Sirius took the twins into his arms. They opened their eyes, and blinked up at him curiously as they yawned.

Harry, the oldest by five minutes, had his mother's dazzling green eyes. While Daniel, had his father's hazel. "You guys grow up to be fine wizards like me and your dad, okay?"

The babies whined and reached for Sirius' hair. He chuckled. "Take care of your parents."

Lily giggled, and Sirius handed them back to her. They cried for a moment, but Lily's embrace quickly hushed them.

"Well, this is it, then." Sirius said. James and Lily nodded.

"Good luck."

Then they parted, as James and Lily followed Dumbledore out of the office, and Sirius stayed behind.

"Well, err, maybe you could still write them?"

Sirius laughed bitterly. "And risk their exposure? They aren't gonna be allowed to do anything that relates to our world. Too dangerous."

Hagrid was quiet, watching Sirius. "D'you think he's really dead?"

"If he isn't..." Sirius began, a dark look creeping to his eyes. The same look that was common for his family. The Black Family trademark.

"I'll kill him again."

**TBC**

**Well, what do you guys think~? Should I continue this? :3 Meh. I really like it, but IDK if you guys would... sigh. I'll try to update ASAP. But it really depends on the reviews. SO. OFF CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. The reason I picked Harry's twin's name as Daniel is because you can make it "Danny" so it's like Harry and Danny. Hehehe. Cheesy, I know. Anyway, next chappy will be ALOT longer and have the boys in it!**

_-Druella Alice xoxo_


	2. T h e W i t c h

**R** _e P L A Y_**; twin**_s_

-**_H_**_a_**rr**_y P_**ott**_e**r a**n**d th**e_** S_or_ce**_re_**r's _St_on**_e_**-**

**This story is dedicated to Mr. Harry Potter, who I think deserves a shot at growing up with a family.**

_S u m** m a r y;**_ **In which the Potters are very much alive, just hiding amongst the muggles, waiting for the moment it felt safe to return, with their new family in tow. Because Harry deserves a shot at growing up with a family.**

_D i s **c l a i m e r;**_ **I, Druella Alice, do not own Harry Potter(characters, plot, setting, etc.) in any way, shape or form. I am not making any money off of this and do not plan/expect/hope to. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Any other works of fanfiction close to mine is purey coincidental and this story is not copied from them, but from my own head. Though, if there is a story that is undeniably similar to mine, please notify me so I can remove this story.**

_P a i **r i n g s; You, the audience, may make suggestions, but I want this to be mainly a DracoxOC. Anything else you guys want me to write I'm pretty much up for. :)**_

_W a r **n i n g s; **_**Basic warnings of Chamber of Secrets, slight shonen-ai(boys love), fluff, AU(ish~?), OC. I am following the basic storyline, the only difference being 1. Harry has a twin brother 2. The Potters surivive. So, Harry might seem OOC, but he's gonna be really happy.**

**_C__hapter One_**

_T h e - W i t c h_

"Mum, there's someone at the door!" Harry hollered, scampering down the hall towards his mother's workspace. "I think it's a customer!" He stepped into the room, waiting expectantly for his mother.

Lily smiled softly. "You keep writing, okay Danny?" She said to her other son, who was now watching the two curiously.

Lily passed Harry, who marched into the room to hover over his brother. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, tilting his head over the paper his brother was currently writing on.

Danny smiled up at his brother. "Look, read."

Harry adjusted his glasses, and leaned in for a closer look. He chuckled after a few moments.

"Mom's got ya writing again?"

Danny pouted and nodded. "She says that someone with such an imagination," He bit his lip, looking around the room as if looking for something. "Should learn to express themselves in writing, before they lose it."

Harry nodded, as though he understood. "Soooo, you wrote about faeries? Why that?"

Danny blushed and shrugged. "It just came to mind, ya know?"

Harry yawned, and patted his brothers back. "Whatever you say, Danny."

"Harry, Danny. Mommy's got some work to do, why don't you go play outside?"

"But, I didn't get to finish!" Danny protested as Harry's face lit up with excitement, "You said that..."

"It's alright, Danny. You can finish later." Lily soothed, rubbing his hair.

"Come on, Danny!" Harry whined, running over to his twin and tugging him out the door.

The twins walked about their yard, not daring to cross over into the darkened forest beside their house. Instead, they found themselves a comfortable spot beside the small creek.

"So, what do you think Mum and Dad are gonna do for our eleventh birthday?" Harry asked, absently dipping his hands in the clear water.

Danny paused, considering. He then began to grin. "I think they're gonna get you that bike you want. Ya' know, the red one that goes really fast?"

Harry's face brightened as he thought of this. "That was one pretty cool bike." Then he looked up at his brother, who was dipping his toes into the creek.

"What about you? What do you want?"

"Err. I guess I just want books to read, maybe more notebooks and pencils."

"Is that all you do?" Harry joked, a smile tugging at his lips. Danny nodded, his cheeks turning pink. Ever since Danny was old enough to write, his mother had him writing down anything that popped into his head. Stories, poems. Anything. They weren't usual things, but fantastical. Like witches and faeries and trolls.

He usually entertained his family and friends by coming up with brilliant tales of fictional people. He loved the light that danced through their eyes when he told them, as if amazed such a young kid could come up with such remarkable nonsense.

Harry, on the other hand, his talent was more with moving. Running, biking, all that stuff. Not necissarily sports, he still got teased at school for wearing glasses! He just prefered to be doing something akin to flying. He adored planes.

Not because they were planes, just because they were free in the sky. It was a pure feeling.

Danny admired his brother. He was always so calm, charming, and polite. He had his grumpy side, but in general he was just all around decent. Danny was usually just a ball of random emotions.

But, they were twins, and they knew each other better than anyone. Harry always knew what emotion plagued Danny, and Danny always knew when Harry was itching to be moving, feeling the wind.

It's how it's always been.

"I'm hungry." Harry said suddenly, green eyes sparkling. Danny frowned. Harry had Lily's eyes. They were beautiful, people often commented. Danny had his father's boring hazel eyes, without any glasses.

Lily always said their eyes were different, because so were their souls. The eyes were the windows to the soul.

"Mum said that we should stay out here, but I guess if we don't go near her workspace and just stay in the kitchen, everything will be okay."

Danny concluded, standing. Harry grinned his approval. "I'll race you to the kitchen door!" He laughed. Danny chased after his brother, but it was pointless. Harry was faster then most kids.

At school, everyone wanted to race him. Harry would just smirk, James' smirk, and then he'd race them. He always won.

Danny had asked him how he ran so fast. They were the same height, same weight. Basically the same person. Harry laughed and said he just imagined he was flying.

When they reached the outside door that led to the kitchen, they were both panting. Danny looked back at the landscape behind their home. It was wet, dreary, and had a vast field. The small creek came out of the dark forest next to their house, curving around it. Harry thought it was charming, but it just gave Danny the creeps.

It wasn't necessarily cold, but wet. Alot of the time. It kinda felt like they were at the beach when it was cloudy, the waves restless. Their house was basically alone, a few houses down the lonely road until it came to a small town.

Harry and Danny's school didn't have that many kids. 300 in all, probably 30 kids in their grade. It was peaceful.

Harry opened the door and snuck into the small, quaint kitchen. "Can you grab some crackers, Danny?" Harry asked, heading straight for the fridge. Danny rolled his eyes and walked towards the pantry. He opened it, and studied it's contents.

"Harry, what kind did you..." Danny began, turning to ask his brother. Harry was gone. Danny paled.

"...want?"

Oh no. He hadn't. Danny panicked. Harry had. He'd gone to spy on their mother. Lily was very uptight about her business. James had said that she ran a flower shop, which explained why they had a massive garden outside. But Danny didn't think that even James knew Lily took private customers into her workspace when he was gone.

When James was home, all was in the open. The whole, "Oh, I'd like a bouquet, ma'am.", with Lily's happy reply of, "Sure thing! Harry! Danny! Could you go get the~"

But when James was gone, it was, "Harry, Danny, go play outside" or "go to bed." They never asked questions, though. Danny trusted his mother, and knew she had a good reason for wanting to be alone.

But, what was that reason? Curiosity ran up the boy's spine. He wanted to know what his mother was doing. What if she was... He took a deep breath. Cheating?

Tears stung his eyes, which he wiped at lazily. _No! _He told himself. _Mum and dad love each other! Mum wouldn't ever do that. She loves her family. _But still, curiosity probed his ten year-old mind.

He followed after Harry down the darkened hallway, careful not to make too much sound.

Danny saw the red of his brother's shirt, pressed against the closed door of his mother's workspace. Almost closed door. There was a crack, a single stream of light shining on Harry's face.

Danny gulped.

Harry looked over at him, and motioned for him to come over and look. Danny came, his legs wobbly, and looked through the crack.

"Now, remember, when you give this to her, you must be the first person she sees." Lily's sweet voice came from the room. She held out a small vial, something green inside of it. Yes, he'd seen her make it earlier this morning.

"Thanks, Lily." Her customer sniffled. He was a man with a large build. He had a thick, black beard, with light blue eyes. Looked nice enough. There were slight tears coming from his eyes.

Harry pushed Danny over a bit, so they both could see.

"Don't put too much in her tea, you don't want her too become a stalker." Lily said, her voice soft. "This will just make her notice you."

The man nodded as he took the vial from Lily's pale hand.

"My sweet Veronica will finally notice me." He sighed. "Lily, you are an angel for making this potion for me."

Lily smiled saying, "It was no problem, Thom."

She turned to rearrange some herbs on the counter, humming a familiar tune. "I do this all the time."

"You really shouldn't." Thom said, as he winced. Lily turned, her mouth forming an 'o' as her eyebrows raised. "And what's wrong with helping people?"

"People are saying you're a witch, Lily. The bad kind." Lily gave him an amused look.

"The bad kind?"

"Yeah. That you're into dark magic and devil-worshipping."

Lily chuckled and waved her hand, dismissing such thoughts as rubbish. "The only magic I do is pure, and I don't believe in such nonsense as the devil."

Thom frowned, but said nothing. "So, you are a witch, then?"

Lily paused, then turned back to her work. "I know a little magic." Her voice drifted, in a calming tone. Like honey. "But doesn't every woman?" She laughed.

Thom chuckled with her.

Harry grabbed Danny's arm. "Let's go."

Harry dragged him to the kitchen. It was too dark for them to go back outside, so they decided to eat their snacks at the kitchen table. Danny was lost in thoughts, whilst Harry munched on his crackers.

"Hey, Harry. Did you know mum was a witch? Like in stories?"

Harry choked on his cracker, looking up at his brother. "What? You believe that rubbish, Danny?" His twin frowned at him, his hazel eyes unsure.

"Well, that man said...and mum always doing stuff behind dad's back."

Harry shrugged, returning his focus on his crackers. "Maybe she just wants money for herself, so she can buy herself nice stuff." Harry laughed. "Doesn't want dad knowing."

Danny nodded, but he wasn't convinced. He took a small bite out of his cracker. His imagination was probably just over-reacting as always. It's why he had to write his feelings down. If he didn't... he didn't want to know what would happen. Lily told him to always write.

His fingers itched for a pencil.

"G'day, Lily!" They heard Thom's voice, then the distinct sound of the door closing. There was a pause of silence, before Lily came strolling down the hall to the kitchen. She raised a brow, giving them a suspicious look.

"Hey, didn't I tell you two to go play outside?" She glanced at the open box of crackers and frowned. "I hope that doesn't ruin your dinner. I'm making vegetable stew..."

Harry pointed to the darkened window. "It got dark, and we were a little scared."

"And hungry!" Danny added, giggling. Harry grinned a big grin and nodded. Lily laughed, and pinched their cheeks.

"Well, I'll make you guys dinner, then." She looked at the clock above the twins' heads. "Your dad and sister should be home soon, anyway." Lily said, as she began to reach for her crockpot. "You know how James gets when his belly's empty."

"He gets like Harry." Danny said, playfully nudging his brother.

Harry nudged him back, and the two of them laughed.

Lily had a smile on her lips. She was really, truly happy with her life. And her beautiful family. Her smile faltered a tad, and she looked down at her feet. There was still something missing.

"Mum, are you a witch?" Danny asked suddenly. Harry's face paled as he choked on his cracker. Lily dropped the crock-pot, and ran to pat Harry's back.

"Danny! That is not a nice name for a lady..."

Danny shook his head. "No, like witch. With magic and stuff."

Lily's face went blank. _How did he...?_Realization dawned on her face, and Danny wished he never opened his mouth.

"You two were spying, weren't you?" She gasped, backing away from Harry, who was glaring at his brother.

"N-no! We just heard someone in school..."

"Danny, don't lie to me!" Lily said, fuming. "I told you two that those meetings were private! How long have you little trolls been spying?"

"Today was the first time!" Harry blurted. Lily narrowed her pretty eyes, inspecting her sons.

After a moment or two, she sighed, sitting in the chair beside Harry.

"Listen, guys. I'll tell you when you're older." Danny wanted to protest, to yell, do something, but Lily continued. "Don't tell your father, please? It's really important to me."

Danny's protests died down. His brother nodded and patted Lily's back. When her eyes found his, awaiting his reply, he nodded and stood. It was his mother, after all. All innocent and sweet. You couldn't stay mad at someone like that.

"I'm gonna go write now." He said. He left the room, heading for his own. He really had to get his mind focused on something else, away from the gut feeling rising in him.

Lily let out another sigh.

"Don't worry, mum. We won't tell." Harry said. "Danny's just a little confused."

Lily smiled softly at him, then kissed his forehead. "Thanks, sweetie." Then her smile turned into a smirk. "How about, as punishment, you have to help me make dinner?"

Harry grinned. "Deal!" He quickly got up from his chair, racing for the crock-pot. But he tripped on his laces, and began to fall. Lily gasped.

Instead of feeling impact, he felt nothing. He opened his green eyes, body shaking.

The floor was in front of his face, he was hovering in front of it. His entire body was levitating. Until he fell gently to the floor.

He turned to see Lily, wide-eyed, staring at him. Harry blinked. He had definitely been levitating a moment ago, he was sure.

"What just-"

"Mm, I think gravity stopped working there for a second, hon."

_T h e - W i t c h_

Back in his own room, Danny sat at his wooden desk, scribbling down thoughts in his journal. He wrote about his mother and how she was hiding something. It made him mad. He loved Lily, he'd tell her anything. So, why didn't she trust him with her secrets? Didn't she love him enough?

And yet, as the feeling surged, he couldn't keep it. He wanted to be angry, but it blew away. Like something telling him it was pointless, he'd understand soon.

He pressed down harder.

Danny moved his hand away, and the quill kept on moving. His eyes grew wider. It was working by itself. He looked at what it was writing. His thoughts...?

_Can everyone do this?_

He grabbed the quill, and held it to his chest. What was going on?

There was a screeching sound, coming from outside. Danny's heart clenched with fear. Something landed on the windowsill, with wings fluttering.

"M-mum!" He cried, leaping up from his chair, and running for the stairs. Lily reacted quickly, and rushed to find Danny, climbing the stairs with Harry on her heels. She ran into her son at the top landing. His eyes were wide with fear and shock and Lily felt something pulse through her.

"What is it, Danny?"

"S-something landed on the windowsill... it had wings and made this screeching sound!" Harry pushed past them, into the room he shared with Danny. He stared curiously at the creature at the open window.

"It's an owl." He said simply. He looked back at his brother, smirking, "You were afraid of an owl?"

Danny blushed. "S-shut up! I didn't know what it was and it frightened me, that's all!"

Lily stood beside Harry, eyes glued to the owl. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She saw the letter in it's claw and she knew. This is what they'd been waiting for.

She approached the owl, petting it slowly. It made a soft hoot. She then took the letter from it's claws.

Lily opened it, hands trembling.

"What is it, mum?" Harry asked, tugging on her shirt, standing on his tippy toes to get a peak. Danny was on her other side, doing the same.

"Boys," Lily said, her voice as shaky as her hands. "When your father gets home, we have to talk."

Danny and Harry gulped.

**TBC**

**Well, thats chapter one! I wrote this directly after the prolgue. Why? Because I wanted to and because FFNET is having issues and not letting me publish this story. T.T; So, I had to compensate. Which is why I updated so quickly, cuz yeah. I hope it lets me publish soon~**

**Oh, and review please! I don't know if you want me to continue... Or if any of you have concerns, suggestions, requests, tips...**

_- Druella Alice xoxo_


	3. B i r t h d a y

**R** _e P L A Y_**; twin**_s_

-**_H_**_a_**rr**_y P_**ott**_e**r a**n**d th**e_** S_or_ce**_re_**r's _St_on**_e_**-**

**This story is dedicated to Mr. Harry Potter, who I think deserves a shot at growing up with a family.**

_S u m** m a r y;**_ **In which the Potters are very much alive, just hiding amongst the muggles, waiting for the moment it felt safe to return, with their new family in tow. Because Harry deserves a shot at growing up with a family.**

_D i s **c l a i m e r;**_ **I, Druella Alice, do not own Harry Potter(characters, plot, setting, etc.) in any way, shape or form. I am not making any money off of this and do not plan/expect/hope to. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Any other works of fanfiction close to mine is purey coincidental and this story is not copied from them, but from my own head. Though, if there is a story that is undeniably similar to mine, please notify me so I can remove this story.**

_P a i **r i n g s; You, the audience, may make suggestions, but I want this to be mainly a DracoxOC. Anything else you guys want me to write I'm pretty much up for. :)**_

_W a r **n i n g s; **_**Basic warnings of Chamber of Secrets, slight shonen-ai(boys love), fluff, AU(ish~?), OC. I am following the basic storyline, the only difference being 1. Harry has a twin brother 2. The Potters surivive. So, Harry might seem OOC, but he's gonna be really happy.**

**_C__hapter Two_**

_-B i r t h d a y-_

**_..._**

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_**

_of **WITCHCRAFT **and _**WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

**Dear Mr. Harry James Potter and Mr. Daniel Sirius Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you both that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

_Minerva McGonagall_

**Minerva McGonagall**

_Deputy Headmistress_

_-B i r t h d a y-_

"Daniel! Harry!" Lily called.

Danny's hazel eyes snapped open, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Dannee! Hawee! Wake up, sweepy hweads!" A young, musical voice called in a tone matching Lily's. It was kind, but still had a hint of bossiness. She meant business. And she was standing at the top of the stairs, one hazel eye and one green, staring at Danny.

Harry crawled out of the bed across from Danny's, and stretched his arms. The little girl's eyes snapped to his, satisfied that he'd woken up.

She wore a white sundress, flowers sprinkled randomly. Her pale hands rested on her narrow hips, with lips pursed. Harry patted her head, messing up the long red hair on top of it.

"Harry!" She cried, touching her hair which was now sticking up. "What was that for?"

"You're eight, Rowena. You don't need to talk like a baby anymore." Harry said teasingly. Rowena frowned and swatted at him. "You're lucky it's your birthday, Harry."

Harry just laughed and left the room, heading downstairs. Rowena turned her oddly colored eyes on Danny, face softening. It amazed him how much she looked like Lily.

"Come on, Danny. Todays your big day!" Danny chuckled and sat up. Rowena raced down the stairs after Harry.

Today was Danny and Harry's eleventh birthday. Only days ago, they had recieved a peculiar letter of invitation from Hogwarts.

_"You boys are wizards, like your father and his family." Lily explained. "Rowena and I are witches."_

_"Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" Harry asked, frowning at his parents. James sighed, and hugged his son. _

_"It was all for the best. But now, we can return."_

_"Return? Return where?" Danny asked, confused._

_"Sweets, we left the magical world because it was not safe for us..." Lily began._

_"..But this letter is proof that the coast is clear." James grinned. "You guys are going to Hogwarts to learn magic. Where we went to school."_

_"Mum, I wanna go too!" Rowena whined from her mother's arms, twisting around. _

_Lily giggled and said, "When you're older, you'll go too, Rowena."_

"Good morning, Harry." Lily cooed, running to kiss Harry's forehead and cheeks.

"Geez, mum!" Harry laughed, gently pushing her away. "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes, eggs, bacon." Lily said, twirling back over to the stove. "Todays the day you boys get your first real peak at magic."

Harry grinned. "I can't wait!" He sat down at the table next to Rowena, who was sitting quietly, sipping some orange juice. "Mum, can I get something there, too?" She asked, pouting.

"Fine. Nothing much though, dear."

"Oh, hush Lily." James said, entering the room. "We've got plenty money to spare." He wrapped his arms around Lily and kissed her. Lily laughed into the kiss.

It made Harry smile seeing his parents were so happy.

"Goodmorning, guys." Danny yawned, walking into the room rubbing at his eyes. "I smell bacon..."

"Hey there, little guy." James replied. "You excited for today?"

Danny's face brightened as he nodded. "Oh, yeah!"

It was going to be the best birthday ever.

"Alright, guys." Lily said, as she began to fill the table with her delicious cooking. "Eat your breakfast, get dressed, and then we'll head for London."

"London?" Harry asked, poking at his eggs. "I thought we were going to Digen Alley?"

"Diagon Alley." James corrected. "We are, we just get there through London."

"Diagon Alley.." Harry repeated, jade eyes sparkling with wonder. It reminded him alot about the stories his brother often told. About magic, secret places. Harry was so excited, extremely intrigued.

What kind of magic would they encounter? Their parents had told them some stuff about wands and magical creatures and spells, but both boys were hungry for more.

Danny, Harry, and Rowena all began to practically inhale their breakfast. Lily and James watched them, chuckling. Lily felt the missing piece inside of her was slowly being filled.

"Done!" Harry and Danny cried at the same moment. They locked eyes, and began to laugh.

"Go get dressed. Something nice, please." Lily instructed, motioning for the stairs.

"Right!" Harry said, jumping out of his chair.

"Thanks for the food, mom!" Danny added, reaching up to kiss her cheek.

"W-wait for me! No fair!" Rowena sniffled, as she watched her brothers disappear into their room.

"We won't leave without you, Row. Take your time, darling." James told his daughter, who instantly cheered up.

"'Kay!"

Rowena was eight years old, and was the spitting image of Lily, besides her two different colored eyes. Harry always complained how she acts like a baby most of the time because their parents spoiled her.

She was always tagging along with the boys, asking questions. Lily said she was just lonely. Probably because most of the kids in her grade didn't like her. Rowena hadn't a clue why, and neither did her brothers.

Lily said they were just jealous of her eyes.

But when Rowena came home crying, it was because everyone had called her a witch. They had some insight, atleast.

"I'm done, mum." Rowena said, pushing her plate away from her. "Should I change my dress?" She batted her lashes innocently, running hands down her dress.

"No, it's beautiful on you." James said, picking Rowena off her feet and twirling her.

_-B i r t h d a y-_

_"The Leaky Cauldron?"_ Harry asked, as he read the sign of the grubby looking place. Lily "hmm"ed her response, tugging Rowena along behind her. "Why are we here, dad?" Danny asked his father, nervously looking around. James smiled a bit, but said nothing.

They entered the dark pub, the kids a bit frightened.

"Mum, I don't like it in here..." Rowena whispered, standing closer to her mother.

"It's okay, Row."

Rowena pursed her lips, eyes about to water. They place was surprisingly crowded for such a dark place, but it wasn't as bad as the children were making it out to be. It did have an aura of warmth, that many happy moments had happened here.

"Why, if it isn't James and Lily Potter." A familiar voice said. It came from a man with shaggy black hair, dark eyes, and fine robes. He wore a cocky grin and was staring right at the Potters. He sat alone at a table, but stood to approach them. His companion at the table was a smiling man with light brown hair.

"And then these two must be Harry and Daniel." His eyes traveled to Rowena then, brows raising.

"But who is this lovely young lady? A younger Lily, perhaps."

Rowena eyed the man, taking a few steps back. "I-I'm Rowena, sir." She looked up at Lily, confused. Who was this man?

"It's good to see you, Sirius." James said, as he embraced the man, and gave him a pat on the back. "You too, James."

Lily gave a sly smile as the other man stood. "Let's not forget Remus Lupin, shall we?"

Remus grinned, and went to embrace Lily. "It's good to have you back, Lily." Then he quickly hugged James. "And you too, of course." He laughed.

"Are you two here to give us the tour, then?" James asked.

"Mum, who are these guys?" Danny asked Lily, his voice barely a whisper. Lily patted Danny's head. "They are friends of ours. From Hogwarts." Danny and Harry's eyes widened, and they turned to stare at the men.

They were wizards, too!

"We've got alot to catch up on." Remus said, nodding towards Rowena. His eyes then turned to the boys. "But, first lets get these guys their stuff, eh?"

"We have to stop at Gringotts first, though." Lily commented.

Danny and Harry looked at each other. "Gringotts?" They both whispered.

"Right, right." Sirius said, nodding. "Let's go then."

Harry, Danny, and Rowena followed the adults to an interesting courtyard behind the building. It was walled, which made it interesting. As they approached the brick wall, Sirius motioned them forwards.

"You boys know who I am, right?"

They shook their heads, muttering, "No, sir."

"Well, I am your godfather, Sirius Black."

"Thats my middle name." Danny said quietly. "Sirius."

"Well, I'm where your parents got it from, Danny."

Remus approached the wall, and pulled out a wand. The boys' jaws dropped. Was he going to perform magic?

"Watch closely, now." Remus said, winking at them. "This is how you get to Diagon Alley." He tapped his wand on the bricks, up three and two across. The kids watched in amazement as the wall moved, revealing a bustling street.

"Diagon Alley." They adults all said, grinning.

"Hon, I'll go to Gringotts with Row. You take the boys to look at the brooms and owls." Lily said, before pecking James on the cheek and pulling a reluctant Rowena into the crowd of oddly dressed people.

"To the brooms." James announced, a gleam in his eye.

Meanwhile, as Harry was entranced by the thought of flying brooms, Danny was interested in the reading options and school materials. He pulled a parchment out of his pocket and read:

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_**

_of **WITCHCRAFT **and _**WIZARDRY**

**UNIFORM**

**First year students will require:**

**1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

**2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

**3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

**4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

Danny blinked at the list. Well, that was an odd choice for fashion. Kinda cliche, like all the witches and wizards in stories and movies. But then again, his mum was pretty and she was a witch. No warts that he knew of.

_Ah, the books._

**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_** by Quentin Trimble**

Danny was hungry for the read. He wondered if he could finish them all before school started? He was dying to find out.

The next section of the equipment enclosed in the letter was the one Harry could not get enough of. He looked over at his brother and father practically drooling over a broom. Sirius and Lupin stood laughing at them.

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

It seemed like they'd be doing interesting things at this new school.

"Do you like what you see?"

Danny tensed, and looked over his shoulder. Remus smiled down at him, eyes glancing to the list he was reading. Danny nodded. "It seems very interesting, sir."

"Hogwarts will be some of the best years of your life." Remus confirmed. "You must be excited."

Danny shuffled his feet. "Yes, sir. Though, I'm still a little worried if I'll fit in or not."

Remus chuckled. "I think you'll fit in fine. Everyone adored your parents, just like they'll adore you." Sudden pride filled Danny. He liked this man, this Remus Lupin.

"Why aren't you gawking at the brooms, like your brother and dad?" Remus asked suddenly.

Danny shrugged, and turned to face the man. "I'm more interested in the books, really."

Remus' eyes sparkled. "Well, Flourish & Blotts bookshop is over there." He tilted his head in the direction. "We could go check it out." Danny's eyes widened.

"O-of course!"

"James." Remus called. James and Harry had their faces pressed into the glass case of the new broom. Sirius was laughing at them, informing them how idiotic they looked.

James looked over curiously at Remus, as did Harry.

"What is it, Rem?"

"Danny and I are going to go take a peak at the books. Flourish & Blotts. We'll be there if you need us."

James' eyes glanced at Danny briefly, as if to confirm this. Danny smiled weakly.

"Alright, we'll be there when we're done looking at this beauty." James concluded. "Oh, believe me Harry, you're gonna love flying."

"Yeah?" Harry wondered. "You think so?"

"You've got the look in your eyes, son. I can see it."

Harry glowed. "Alright, I'll do my best."

Sirius was chuckling behind them. "You gonna make sure Harry's on the team, James? Like father like son." James just grinned. He had a feeling that on a broom is where Harry would make his talent known.

Danny would show his through his incredible brain. He knew Hogwarts would adore them, if it was anything like it was when he went there.

"Dad, can we go look inside the shop? Please?" Harry asked. Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Sure, Harry." James looked over at Sirius. "You coming?"

Sirius shook his head, still smiling. "Go on. I have something to take care of."

"Alright, alright."

_-B i r t h d a y-_

"Oh, Danny, Remus. There you are." Lily said, finding the two lost in the bookstore.

"Hi, mum. Remus and I got all the required books.. For Harry and myself." Danny said, smiling up at his mother. Lily gave Remus a grateful look. "Thanks, Remus. We can pay and get down to Malkin's. Harry dragged James down there. We need to get you two fitted."

They payed for the books, now being carried in a cart, and made their way to Madam Malkin's, where they would be getting their robes fitted. As they arrived, Danny spotted his twin instantly and ran to greet him.

James was talking to a squat witch, who looked pleasantly surprised. He seemed to be explaining something to her. The witch looked at the twins now and smiled.

"Alright you two, let's get you measured."

"Boys, we'll be right back. Probably before you finish, anyway." Lily said as the two were ushered to the back of the shop. There was already a boy on a stool.

He stood there, pale, blond hair, and gray eyes. His features were sharp, as he was quite handsome for his age. He watched the twins with interest. "Are you two here for Hogwarts?" The boy asked. Danny stood on the stool next to the blond, and Harry stood beside Danny.

"Yup." Harry answered. Danny remained quiet, content with being ignored.

"My father is next door buying books, mom's looking at wands. After this I'm going to drag them down to look at racing brooms."

Harry's eyes lit up, and he grinned. "Oh, I was just looking with my father."

The blond gave Harry an approving look, like he was worthy. "Do you have your own broom yet?"

"No, but dad said he'd get me one soon." The witch was now measuring the boys. Well, not her exactly. The measuring stick did most of the work. On it's own. Danny watched the thing curiously.

"Ever played Quidditch, then?"

"N-not exactly." Harry pouted. "I want to."

"Well, it's loads of fun." The kid said matter-of-factly. Harry scoffed at the tone.

"Father says I'll be the seeker for my house. Slytherin, no doubt."

_Slytherin?_ Danny thought. _Isn't that one of the four houses Mum was talking about?_

"We're gonna be in Gryffindor, right Danny?" Harry said, eying his twin. Danny blushed and nodded. "Well, thats what house our family was in, so I guess..."

"Oh?" The blond one asked, brow raising. "Who is you're family?"

"Potter." Harry said proudly. The child's face paled. As if he could have been anymore pale.

"You two are done, now. Parents are waiting outside." The squat witch informed the twins, before heading for their rather pale companion.

"Thanks!" Harry said to her, before pulling Danny along. "He seemed like a git, didn't he?" Harry asked his twin. Danny shrugged. "I don't really know the guy."

Harry opened the shop's front door and stepped outside, followed by Danny. They saw their parents and friends standing outside smiling. Lily held a small, squirming black cat, and James held a cage with a beautiful snowy owl in it.

The two gasped. James handed the cage to Harry with a knowing grin.

"I-is it for me, dad?" Harry asked, eyes wide.

"Yup." James confirmed. "Isn't she beautiful?"

Meanwhile, Lily handed Danny the kitten, who nuzzled into Danny's soft hair. "I think I'll name him Evans. Like Mum's maiden name, right?" Lily giggled and nodded. "Yes, that's it. It suits him." Evans blue eyes stared up at Danny steadily, it was almost creepy.

"I got a cat too, Danny!" Rowena cried from behind Lily. "Her name is Kit!" She held up an orange tabby with yellow eyes. It blinked at Danny.

"It's cute, Row." Harry commented. He was never a cat person.

**TBC**

**Well, there is more to come! xD Anyways, I want to do a little advertising...-cowers in fear of angry readers-**

Hey there guys~! If you like Harry Potter and roleplaying I have the thing for you. It's a long-term literate roleplay. It's 18+, so it's for the older kittens. ^^ Also, it is on Gaia not FF, so message me on this account if you are interested and I will point you in our direction. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. -sobs- It's going to be really great. My fellow roleplayers are amazing and we only need a few more spots filled~ BUT ON ANOTHER NOTE. Leave me reviews, kay?


End file.
